


Distractions

by wrappedupinabook



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Happy, Kissing, One Shot, So much kissing, Sweet, light - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 05:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4292460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrappedupinabook/pseuds/wrappedupinabook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami really needs to get some repair work done, but for some reason she's finding it hard to concentrate.<br/>A short, sweet one-shot to give you some feel-good vibes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distractions

'That's it.' Korra said, sliding off the pile of boxes she'd been sitting on, 'I'm officially bored'. She strolled round the long, black Satomobile to where Asami's legs were sticking out as she worked on the engine. Korra nudged one of the other girls boots with her toe. There was no reaction, and after waiting a second she did it again. Then again. After the fifth poke, significantly harder than the first, Asami rolled out from under the vehicle, her sleeves rolled up to the elbows and her face smudged with oil and dirt. 

 

'Korra,' she said, more than slightly annoyed, 'we have only been in here twenty minutes. There is nothing else going on. And my car needs to be fixed. Do you remember why it needs to be fixed?'

 

'Bmmhm hmmbbh,' she murmured, unintelligibly.

 

'Say it again.'

 

'Because I drove it into a lake.' Korra at least had the good grace to look embarrassed. 

 

'Because you drove it into a lake.' Asami's expression softened a little, and she stood up. 'Look, I know you find driving a little tricky, and maybe the park wasn't the best place to practise, but I really need this to be fixed by tomorrow, okay?'

 

Korra smiled sheepishly and ran a hand through her hair. 'I mean, I got it out of the lake for you. So, it wasn't a total loss.' Asami couldn't help but smile at her attempts to redeem herself. She took a quick step forward and tucked a loose strand of Korra's hair behind her ear, before kissing her on the forehead.

 

'No, not a total loss. Now be quiet so I can finish up.' 

 

Korra wiped a little engine grease of Asami's cheek, 'you better not have got any of that on me.' 

 

'Stop distracting me.' Asami turned away, and popped the bonnet of the car, leaning inside to peer at the pond weed filled mechanism. She managed to pull one almost ridiculously strand that had become lodged between two cylinders free, but as she straightened up she felt Korra wrap her arms around her from behind. 

 

'Too distracting?' Korra whispered into her ear, and Asami could tell from her voice that she was grinning. Mustering her self control, Asami shrugged her off. She tossed the slimy plant behind her, and was rewarded with a satisfying splat as it made contact. 

 

'That's honestly just gross.' 

 

'Distracting.'

 

'I'll show you distracting.'

 

Asami couldn't help but laugh, 'you already are.'

 

'You haven't seen distracting yet.'

 

'Korra: Master of all four irritations.' She turned back to the car, pensively stroking the dented hood, wondering if she trusted Korra to bend the panel out or if she should do it herself. She ran a thumb across the cool metal, before her thoughts were once again scattered.

 

'Asaaaaaammmii.' Korra called, she glanced up, to see Korra now perched on the roof of the car, juggling a selection of hammers, spanners and what looked like her blowtorch with apparent ease. 

 

'Korra, seriously?' The other girl nimbly jumped down from the vehicle and landed in front of her.

 

'Maybe I just like it when you pay me attention.'

 

'Maybe you just like it when everyone pays you attention.'

 

'What can I say, fame is a struggle.' Korra was pulling that smug half smile that Asami usually found irresistible, and for a fleeting moment Asami was sure that the vehicle repairs could wait, but she had no intention of letting Korra know that. 

 

'Please can I get back to work?' Asami tried to sidestep Korra to get to the car, but she was too quick, always managing to stand between Asami and the vehicle. Still smiling, she took Asami's hand and began to delicately play with her fingers, rubbing her thumbs across Asami's wrists. Well, two could play at this game. Asami took a step forward, closing the distance between them, and kissed Korra again, this time on her lips. Korra fell happily into the kiss, lifting her hand to cradle the back of Asami's head. Asami took another half step forward, so that Korra's back was pressed against the smooth door of the car, and pressed harder into the kiss, and Korra couldn't help gasp into her mouth at the sensation.

 

Then, without warning, she twisted her hips, spinning Korra away from the car door. She calmly adjusted her hair, which had got a little ruffled in the heat of the moment, and turned to examine the cracked window that she had been pressing Korra against moments ago. 'You're not the only one who can be distracting', she said, as she grabbed a screwdriver from the toolbox at her feet and used it to lever the cracked pane free. 

 

She turned and walked over to the huge cabinet that filled an entire wall where she kept spare parts to grab a replacement. She could see Korra moving towards her, but was determined not to pay her the slightest bit of attention. She was determined to win out. She pulled open a cabinet drawer and pulled out the glass, careful not to crack the delicate sheet.

 

Her resolution was tested, however, when Korra slipped her hand around her waist and kissed her softly on the neck. She kept walking towards the car, trying to think nice, non-distracting thoughts. Linoleum. Rice. She'd need an 11” replacement hub cap for the back left wheel. Anything but the fact that Korra was kissing her again, moving down to the sensitive hollow at the base of her throat, then up to suck lightly at her ear lobe. 

 

'That's not going to work you know,' she said, using every ounce of her self control to keep her voice level. 

 

'Sure, ' Korra whispered into her ear, and kissed her again, this time at the base of her neck.

 

'I'm entirely focused,' not focussed on Korra, not on Korra's lips, not on the feeling of Korra's breath in her ear, not on Korra's body pressing against her, not on Korra's hands, on Korra's hands, on her hands.

 

The pane of glass slipped to floor and shattered into a thousand glimmering fragments, but that wasn't nearly enough to distract her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, comments/requests appreciated. Find me on wrappedupinabook.tumblr.com


End file.
